Swept Away
by Chibi StarLyte
Summary: As much as Eiri hated to admit it...Shuichi's voice swept him away.


Well, I've been rereading and rewatching Gravitation as of late, so I kind of just...hammered this out during my Germany and the Germans class today. It's among my shorter one-shots, but I still kind of like it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. It and all related things belong to Maki Murakami, AKA my heroine.**

--

The romance novelist sat alone in the apartment he shared with the up-and-coming vocalist. K-san scheduled an hour-long gig for Bad Luck at the last minute, which meant that Shu would be home near midnight again, if that. Eiri despised his lover's late working hours. At least this impromptu concert was being aired live on TV; that way, the blonde wouldn't have to go all evening completely without his boy toy.

He cracked open his third can of beer, taking a big swig as the commercial break ended. Yuki set his alcohol fix on the coffee table next to his ashtray filled with more cigarette butts than he cared to count. He smoked a lot when Shuichi was away. How weird.

"He-ey, Bad Luck fans!" the pink-haired wonder yelled from the illuminated box. "This is our final song for the night, so you better enjoy it!"

Yuki turned the volume up on the TV as Hiro struck his opening guitar chords, paired with Fujisaki's masterful hands dancing across the keys of his synth. The camera zoomed in on Shuichi, whose head was bowed as if he stood in meditation. The novelist cocked a brow, wondering what the boy was doing. Did he fall asleep on stage?

Shindou's shoulders tensed as he drew in a long breath. His head snapped up, he brought the microphone close enough to his lips to kiss it…

…and he sang.

Eiri melted, becoming a puddle of mush on the couch.

There was no doubt in his mind that Shu's lyrics were complete and utter bile. No one should dare argue on that point. But even through the poorly written words, the sad attempts at decent musical poetry…the young male's angelic voice shone brighter than anything the blonde had ever heard or seen. Shuichi's voice lit up Eiri's darkness, swept him away like a warm, caressing breeze.

"Thank you for coming to see us! Good night!" the singer called to all his fans, signaling the end of the concert, throwing Yuki back into the realm of reality.

He switched off the television, dropping the remote on the floor with a clunk. The red digital numbers of the clock on the cable box stared at him through the pitch darkness. The countdown to Shuichi's return home began; the blonde didn't expect to wait more than an hour.

"Yu-kiiiiiiii!" the pink-haired vocalist shouted as he stepped into the front door, announcing to the entire world that he was home. Eiri, now lying face down on the sofa, refused to get up.

"Yuki? Yuki! Where are you?" he heard his lover call through the lightless halls. "Hm…maybe he's asleep…" The novelist looked past his arm atop which his head rested, seeing a solid black form enter the living room.

"Brat."

Yuki bit back a chuckle as Shu almost fell over, startled. "Yuki? Did I wake you?" the younger boy questioned, feeling around the wall for the light switch.

"Leave the lights off," the novelist commanded quietly.

Shuichi immediately drew his hand back away from the wall. "Yuki? Did I make you mad? I'm sorry I came home late! K-san set up the concert without telling us until today, and--"

"Shut up," Eiri spat out, interrupting his lover's extensive apology banter. "Come here and sit."

Without a word, the vocalist complied with the blonde's orders. He felt his away around in the darkness, making sure he wouldn't fall over anything like an idiot, or sit on Yuki's head. "Yuki, I--"

"Shh," the novelist hissed as he shifted around on the couch, resting his head in the pink-haired boy's lap. He could feel Shuichi tremble slightly, probably out of fear. Eiri sure had a knack for scaring the shit out of his lover. "I want you to sing to me."

Shindou's breath hitched in his throat. Who was this guy, and what had he done with his Yuki?! "Um…," the singer hesitated, rolling over lyrics in his head. "What do you want me to sing?"

Eiri blew out a tired sigh, letting his golden eyes side shut. "Whatever you feel like. I just need to hear your voice…"

"Okay," Shuichi whispered, combing his hands affectionately through his lover's blonde locks. He voice rang light and soft as he sang a quiet melody, carrying Yuki along the gentle tunes of the song. He hummed the instrumental breaks in the song, smiling as he felt the novelist's entire body relax.

For the first time in he couldn't even remember how long, Yuki Eiri fell asleep with a hint of a smile on his face, swept into dreamland by Shuichi's beautiful voice echoing in his thoughts.


End file.
